I Need Her Back
by x-Mrs-x-Sirius-x-Black-x
Summary: A middle section to Back In Time and Black Is Back, I Need Her Back is how Sirius felt seeing Hermione grow up. Part two of the No Going Back series. NOTE: Not in chronological order! Disclaimer: I own only the plot!
1. Azkaban

**As requested, here is a story on how Sirius felt whilst Hermione was growing up. Some things may be slightly different to how they were in the book, but I hope you like it.**

**Enjoy!**

**Azkaban **

Sirius Orion Black sat in a dark, damp cell. Dark and damp were complete understatements. It was horrible. The stench gut wrenching. The screams and cries bloodcurdling. The food, when there was any, always mouldy, stale, sour. Dementors glided through the narrow walkways, sucking every last bit of happiness everyone had. But he did not care.

He had seen his deranged cousin enter with her good for nothing husband. She had sneered at him. Taunted. Laughed. But he did not care.

You see, Sirius Orion Black had only one thing to live for. His best friend and wife had been murdered by the darkest wizard there had ever been. His next best friend blamed him for the betrayal- he would rather die than betray Lily and James Potter. His other best friend _had_ betrayed them, killed twelve Muggles and chopped off a finger, framing Sirius, and fled. And Hermione... The one woman he had ever loved, and ever would, had gone. He had received no owl, nothing.

All he had was Harry James Potter, his best friend and wife's only son, his godson. And he couldn't even have him. He must be, what, almost thirteen by now? Probably staying with his aunt and uncle, Lily's selfish sister. They had better be treating his godson right...

Another day passed... Another prisoner brought in... Another given The Kiss. What had he to live for? Family? No chance. Lily and James? No. Peter? As if he would want him. Remus? No. Hermione? No...

_Harry_.

He knew what he had to do. Well... _Padfoot_ knew what he had to do. Sirius Orion Black was escaping Azkaban, running from a crime he did not commit.


	2. When She's Gone

**A. N. I'm glad you enjoyed the first chapter! Here's the second, but please take into consideration throughout this story that it will NOT be in chronological order.**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter Two.

When She's Gone.

"She's gone, Moony." Sirius choked, simply days after Hermione had mysteriously disappeared "She's gone..."

Remus offered a weak smile "I know mate... I'm sorry... Here. Have some chocolate." He offered the Animagus a bar of Honeyduke's Finest, but Sirius simply pushed it away.

"I don't want it." He mumbled, laying back on the bed, putting a hand on his brow, over his eyes.

"Why don't you go out on the bike?" James asked, leaning against his bedposts.

With a sigh, Sirius sat up and stretched "See you later." He said, standing and walking out.

"Poor Pads..." James sighed.

Remus nodded in agreement.

Sirius kicked a stone as he walked outside, mounting his black motorbike.

He'd be alone. Forever. James and Red would get married, have a family, be happy. So would Remus. Even Peter would get a girlfriend one day.

But he wouldn't get anyone. Well that was a lie. Sirius Black could get anyone he wanted... Apart from Hermione. It felt like everything else had stopped. Nothing else mattered. There was only him and the world and Hermione... Somewhere.

He zoomed up high in the sky, the wind stinging his eyes.

He didn't want anything else. He only wanted Hermione. Nothing else. No one else. All he needed was her.


	3. The Wedding

**Enjoy!**

Chapter Three

The Wedding.

"Smile!" Remus instructed to the bride, groom and bestman, though it was pointless, as they already were.

James couldn't wipe the smile off of his face. He was finally marrying Lily Evans, the girl of his dreams.

"Lily Potter..." He murmured, holding her close to him as Sirius strolled off, lightning a cigarette with the tip of his wand "Has a nice ring to it, don't you think?"

Lily smirked, kissing his jawbone softly "Don't go getting too cocky... You're just lucky I've gotta start calling you James."

"You look gorgeous, Lils." He smiled, pressing a soft kiss to her forehead as he ran his hands down her sides.

The bride wore a simple gown, hugging her figure and pinched at the waist with a small amount of rhinestones. She wore her hair loose and curled, it falling thickly over her shoulders, contrasting with the snowy white.

Sirius looked over as the two's parents joined them in the photograph. Longing tugged inside him. He wanted that. He wanted that with Hermione. Now Lily and James would have a baby, start a family. If Hermione were here, he could do that, too. Their children would grow up together. But no. She was gone.

He dropped the cigarette and stumped it out before walking back over and slinging an arm around James, a grin on his face.

He was extremely happy, of course. His best friend had just married the girl he had fancied since first year, for Merlin's sake. But Hermione would have made the day even better. Lily had even said she would have been her Maid of Honour.

He smiled still. One day he'd find her. He'd find her. They'd get married. Have kids. Have a great house. He'd be the father his never was. And he'd be happy. He'd be happy because he would be with her. Hermione. The one and only girl he ever had, and ever would, love.


	4. Shadow

**A. N, This isn't one of my favourites, and sorry it's later. Please R&R!**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter Four**

**Shadow**

Sirius Black had always hated cats, even before he had learnt how to transform.

They had always bothered him. They were too... Free. They went wherever, and didn't give a damn about their owners.

But then he met Hermione. It wasn't love at first sight. It was lust at first sight.

He was intrigued, fascinated, even. He had to learn more about this gorgeous, mysterious girl who had landed in his lap.

So he did. He slowly fell in love with her.

He learnt as much as he possibly could about her, and bought her a cat.

The cat immediately took a shine to him,and followed he and Hermione everywhere.

When Hermione left, Shadow the cat wouldn't eat. No matter how much Lily or Remus tried, it left the food in the bowl.

One day, almost a month after Hermione had gone, Shadow slowly padded over to the sofa, stepped up and curled into a ball on Sirius' lap.

Sirius looked down, slightly shocked, but gently stroked the black cat's fur.

The cat purred quietly, its small pink tongue gently licking his hand.

He smiled slightly, holding Shadow close.

A sense of familiarity overcame him.

If he couldn't have Hermione, he'd have the next best thing.


	5. Crookshanks

**A. N. Sorry it's late, damn Writer's Block. Also, this one's quite short, but the others have been too so... Yeah :3 R&R please!**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter Five

Crookshanks.

Sirius Black had escaped Azkaban. He had found out his old friend, Remus Lupin was working at Hogwarts, and none other than Peter Pettigrew had shifted into his Animagus form, inside Hogwarts. Something that made his journey easier? Harry James Potter attended Hogwarts.

He had learnt most of this from Remus, of course, who had been keeping him up-to-date about the Rat's whereabouts.

Hiding outside, generally in his Animagus form, he camped deep inside the forest and sometimes inside the Shrieking Shack, Sirius found a small ginger creature following him.

He was unsure whether or not it was a cat, because of its mashed up face (as though someone had hit it with a frying pan at birth), but soon distinguished that it was half cat, half Kneazle. The creature followed him most places, and sometimes came to him.

After a few days of the animal shadowing him, he finally managed to take in its scent. It was recognisable. No other cat he had come across had smelt like this.

Apart from one.

Shadow.

Both cats smelt of Hermione, a mix of vanilla and cinnamon.

But the cat couldn't be Hermione's... What would she be doing at Hogwarts? And why wouldn't have Remus have told him?


End file.
